looking_glassfandomcom-20200216-history
Almost Alice
Almost Alice is a collection of various artists' music inspired by Tim Burton's film, Alice in Wonderland (2010).[1][2][3] The album is also notable for featuring songs that were inspired from quotes directly from Lewis Carroll's original novel ''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. For example, both "The Lobster Quadrille" (by Franz Ferdinand) and "You Are Old, Father William" (by They Might Be Giants) are both word-for-word performances of poems from the original Alice as quoted by The Mock-Turtle (the former) and Alice herself to the Caterpillar (the latter). Furthermore, "Very Good Advice" by Robert Smith is a cover of Kathryn Beaumont's "Very Good Advice" from Disney's original animated version of Alice in Wonderland.'' The album was released on March 2, 2010.[1] It debuted at No. 5 on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 Billboard 200] US albums chart. On June 1, 2010, iTunes released a deluxe edition of the album.[4] The lead single, "Alice" by Avril Lavigne is played during the end credits of Alice in Wonderland and is the only song of the album featured in the film.[1] It premiered on January 27, 2010, on the radio program On Air with Ryan Seacrest.[5] The second single was the song "Tea Party" by Estonian pop singer Kerli. "Follow Me Down", a track from the album by 3OH!3 featuring Neon Hitch, has also been released as a single.[6] A special edition of the album with three extra songs is exclusive to Hot Topic,[7] though it is also sold online on the Mexican Mixup Music Store site.[8] On June 1, 2010, the special edition was released on iTunes. Reception William Ruhlmann of Allmusic focused part of his review on Lavigne's track, "Alice", describing it as "a typical piece of self-assertive adolescent pop/rock", noting that it was "ideally suited for heavy rotation on Radio Disney". Singling out "White Rabbit" and "Very Good Advice" as the album "oddities", Ruhlmann otherwise decided the album was more appealing for children, with nearly all of the songs being "schoolyard chants".[9] Track List Hot Topic bonus tracks[11] iTunes bonus tracks[12] iTunes deluxe edition[4] References #"Buena Vista Records Presents Almost Alice Featuring Other Voices from Wonderland". Enhanced Online News. January 12, 2010. Retrieved January 26, 2010. #Kaufman, Gil (January 11, 2010). "Avril Lavigne Song To Appear On Tim Burton's 'Alice In Wonderland' Soundtrack". MTV (MTV Movies). Archived from the original on January 14, 2010. Retrieved January 11, 2010. #"Tokio Hotel And Kerli Will Collaborate On Tim Burton's 'Alice In Wonderland' Soundtrack". MTV Buzzworthy Blog. January 12, 2010. Archived from the original on January 16, 2010. Retrieved January 12, 2010. #"iTunes – Music – Almost Alice (Deluxe Version) by Various Artists". Itunes.apple.com. June 1, 2010. Retrieved January 13, 2012. #Lavigne, Avril (January 26, 2010). Interview with Avril Lavigne. Interview with Ryan Seacrest. On Air with Ryan Seacrest. KIIS. Los Angeles, California. #Newman, Melinda (February 23, 2010). "Listen: 'Almost Alice' soundtrack takes us down the rabbit hole to prepare us for Tim Burton's 'Alice in Wonderland'". Hitfix. Archived from the original on April 3, 2010. Retrieved February 24, 2010. #[1][dead link] #"Mixup Music Store". Mixup.com.mx. November 25, 2009. Retrieved January 13, 2012. #Ruhlmann, William. "Almost Alice Review". Allmusic. Retrieved February 15, 2010. #Vozick-Levinson, Simon (February 24, 2010). "Almost Alice Review | Music Reviews and News". EW.com. Retrieved March 7, 2010. #[2][dead link] #"iTunes – Music – Almost Alice (Music Inspired By the Motion Picture) by Various Artists". Itunes.apple.com. March 2, 2010. Retrieved January 13, 2012. #"Top 50 Albums Chart – Australian Record Industry Association". Ariacharts.com.au. Retrieved January 13, 2012. #[3][dead link] #"Music Charts, Most Popular Music, Music by Genre & Top Music Charts". Billboard. Retrieved January 13, 2012. #[4][dead link] #[5][dead link] #"Alice - Avril Lavigne". Billboard. Retrieved May 9, 2012. #"Top Rock Music, Rock Music Albums & Rock Music Artists Charts". Billboard. Retrieved January 13, 2012. #"Music Charts, Most Popular Music, Music by Genre & Top Music Charts". Billboard. Retrieved January 13, 2012. #"Soundtracks". Billboard. March 20, 2010. Retrieved January 13, 2012. Category:Albums